A vehicle roof of this kind is known from practice and comprises a transparent roof section, which may be formed by a glass lid element of a sliding roof arrangement, for example, and which can be selectively shaded or at least partially not shaded by means of a roller blind arrangement. The roller blind arrangement comprises a roller blind web which is capable of being wound up to form a roller blind reel on a winding shaft, which is arranged in the area of a rear-side edge of the transparent roof section, or of being unwound from the winding shaft so as to shade the transparent roof section. With respect to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the roof, the roller blind web is provided with a guide tape on either side, each guide tape being guided in a guide rail which is arranged on the respective edge of the transparent roof section and is fixed to the roof. This ensures that the portions of the roller blind web that are unwound from the winding shaft are kept under tension in the transverse direction of the vehicle.